Что-то кончается
by Dannelyan
Summary: Даже камни умирают. Но ведь некоторые — живут? И когда твёрдо знаешь — что-то кончается, ты можешь начать. / Изначально написано на Фест редких пейрингов I Believe , заявка 20 — "Джордж Уизли/Луна Лавгуд. Луна разговаривает с камнями. Джорджу было бы вообще все равно, если бы один из "собеседников" Луны не был отмечен именем Фреда и не охранял его могилу". Переработано в джен.


Не помню, кто сказал об этом, но, кажется, Рон, вернувшийся домой поздно вечером.

«_Я был у Фреда и встретил там эту лунатичку_».

Не знаю, почему именно эта фраза зацепила меня так, но уже через несколько дней – не считал, сколько – я повторял её про себя снова и снова на разные лады. Проклятые девять простых слов въелись в мысли, набили оскомину, а вяжущий, неприятно мягкий и тёрпкий вкус слова «лунатичка» достал до такой степени, что я просто собрался и пошёл – к Фреду.

Неизвестно, что или кого я рассчитывал увидеть на тихом, маленьком кладбище, но в тот, первый день, меня встретили только ветер и тёплый дождь, почему-то пахнущий землёй. Что я делал там – да просто, не отрываясь, смотрел на имя брата, высеченное на серо-чёрном камне. Или плакал. Или молчал. Как бы то ни было, очнулся я только после того, как вернулся домой – наверное, папа забрал меня, или Рон.

На следующий день дождя не было, но бежали по небу облака и ветер привычно шелестел в невысокой зелёной траве, и я почти забыл о «лунатичке», а остальные слова – выветрились ещё вчера…

…в воскресенье пришёл Гарри, молча сел напротив меня и смотрел в пол. Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то, наверное, даже важное, но помню только, как нёс какую-то чушь о забастовочных завтраках и петардах, чтобы только не слышать такого молчания. Почему-то я знал, что ему тяжелее, чем мне… помню ещё удивление на лице Гарри, когда я спросил, кто такая «лунатичка».

А ещё через день, вновь придя к Фреду – наконец увидел её. Худая, какая-то несуразная девчонка сидела прямо на земле, скрестив ноги и уставившись мечтательным взглядом поверх крон деревьев, росших за оградой. Длинные, растрёпанные светло-русые волосы, влажные от прошедшего дождя, казались темнее, чем есть, но не настолько, чтобы скрыть несколько седых прядей.

Усевшись на свое привычное место, я всё также смотрел на камень с зарубками-черточками, складывающимися в имя и цифры, пока они не начинали расплываться перед глазами, пряча в медленном хороводе смысл надписи.

Когда ушла она, я так и не заметил.

Вся следующая неделя была наполнена вялыми попытками Рона «расшевелить» меня – кажется, он даже всерьёз верил, что мне это нужно. В общем-то, бессмысленное занятие… ежедневные наблюдения за хороводом чёрточек и точек на могильном камне были намного увлекательней, чем квиддич или необходимость вновь открывать магазин. На все просьбы и уговоры «_Не ходи туда!_», я если и отвечал, то неизменное: «_Меня там ждут_». Мама плакала, Рон взбеленился, крича, что я последний дурак, если думаю об этом. Они все боялись, наверное, но – чего? Я ведь говорю о своём брате.

Папа только сидел и долго смотрел на меня, а затем встал и вышел на улицу, оставив дверь открытой. Он в последнее время редко говорит, но понять его по-прежнему легко. И я ушёл.

А в следующий вторник – я слышал, как Рон, стоя у камина, говорил: «…тогда завтра, в среду…» – мы опять сидели с ней на тихом кладбище, и я смотрел на буквы и цифры, и слушал невнятный шёпот ветра, которому Луна иногда отвечала. Только тогда я задумался – почему позволяю ей быть здесь, и ответ пришёл сам собой: она не нарушала. Ничего не нарушала.

«Завтра, в среду» приехал Чарли и принял от совершенно измотанного Рона эстафету «развлеки Джорджа», утащив меня в Румынию на две с половиной недели. Вообще-то, он хотел на месяц, но сбежал я ровно через семнадцать дней.

За время моего отсутствия на кладбище кое-что изменилось – вокруг могильного камня с именем брата появились ещё несколько простых камней, поменьше, на которых было что-то нацарапано. Присмотревшись, я увидел только странные ломаные узоры и круги, но это было ничего – совсем ничего. Они тоже не нарушали.

А во вторник она не пришла и почему-то – это было плохо. Наверное, я привык, что есть та, с кем можно помолчать, и кто говорит не со мной, а с ветром.

И в следующий вторник её не было. И в последующий. А ещё через неделю пошёл дождь, и я снова увидел, как Луна сидит на том же месте, и услышал её шёпот. Только на этот раз она говорила не с ветром, а с камнями, успевшими врасти в землю и покрыться тонкой плёнкой грязи с чёрными пятнышками там, куда падали капли.

Потом три недели кряду с неба не упало ни капли, так что в первый вторник засухи я пришёл к Фреду и сказал, что вернусь, когда пойдёт дождь. Кажется, он был не против. Мы оба понимали, что без девчонки, говорящей с ветром и камнями, тут как-то скучно, и это было – естественно и просто. «_Разве должны скучать те, кто родился первого апреля?_» — привычно спросил Фред, и я согласился с ним.

Я вернулся домой, и время вернулось, но – совсем пустым. Глупым. Потому что засуха, наверное, а ему хочется пить. Время пряталось от меня по углам, шепча обрывки фраз – иногда голосом мамы, иногда – чьим-то ещё. Или просто, когда постоянно молчишь, начинаешь лучше слышать – а дом у нас старый и стены тонкие… мысль эта странно раздражала.

Полмесяца спустя разразилась гроза и, придя на кладбище, я вновь увидел Луну. Камней стало меньше, а я – поймал вдруг себя на мысли, что хоровод черточек давно исчез, потому что смотрю только на нашу с братом гостью, вслушиваясь в её шёпот. Вечером, когда заходящее Солнце раскрасило серые камни в радужно-янтарные оттенки, я спросил, что она говорит камням, и зачем.

Услышав ответ, я схватил её за воротник, заставляя встать, притянул к себе, крича о том, что она не смеет делать такое, потому что… потому что это – мой брат, и смерть – это не игрушки. Я встряхнул её, одновременно пытаясь поймать взгляд, но она глядела куда-то в небо, даже не сопротивляясь. И только когда высказал, проорал всё, что только мог, Луна посмотрела на меня в упор и ещё раз промолвила, указывая на камни:

— Я говорю им: «вы умерли», и повторяю: «Ты умер, Сириус. Ты умер, Ремус. Ты умерла, Тонкс. Ты умер, Альбус. Ты умер, Аластор. Ты умер, Колин»…

— «Ты умер, Фред…» — хрипло закончил я. — Потому что…

— … потому что даже камни умирают. А некоторые – живут. Это же справедливо, правда?

— Нет! Нет, нет и нет! В этом нет ничего справедливого!

С этими словами я и ушёл, оттолкнув её так, что лунатичка упала, больно ударившись о свои глупые камни.

* * *

Дожди шли, не переставая, но время снова исчезло. Просыпаясь, я злился, потому что вспоминал, засыпая – потому что помнил, а между тем и тем – бродил по дому, шепотом считая ступеньки лестниц и углы в комнатах. Каждый раз выходило иначе, но шаги были живым звуком, а числа напоминали о том, что когда-нибудь всё-таки придёт вторник. Я думал об этом, но мне было страшно узнать, когда – а вдруг там никого не будет? Совсем никого?

Дождь вне дома, замкнутый лабиринт стен, звуки шагов и числа – вот и всё, что я видел, слышал и знал, пока однажды не заметил раскрытую настежь входную дверь и папу, стоящего под дождём. Наверное, он почувствовал взгляд, потому что обернулся и вошёл в дом, сжав на секунду моё плечо и оставив дверь открытой. Да, в последнее время он редко говорит, но понять его по-прежнему легко.

«Сегодня вторник», — твёрдо решил я, и пришёл… вернулся на кладбище, и она была там, и смотрела в небо, а мертвые камни лежали на земле. И Фред… тоже был там. Или нет – потому что даже камни умирают.

— Но ведь некоторые – живут? — спросил я, ни к кому не обращаясь и тоже глядя в небо.

Фред промолчал. Да он и не мог ответить – здесь были только ветер, дождь, я и Луна. А она тронула меня за локоть, и протянула на раскрытой ладони камень – совсем маленький белый камень, на котором чем-то чёрным было написано: «Джордж».

— А дождь-то закончился, — совершенно невпопад произнёс я. Луна улыбнулась – мягко и немного печально.

Не знаю, когда вернусь сюда, но сначала – почувствую время. Хотя и это не главное…

Не знаю, вернётся ли сюда Луна. Но если да – то пусть. Потому что она говорит с ветром и камнями и понимает – всё понимает. А я обязательно увижу её – ещё не раз.

И я… нет, мы ушли.

Туда, где камни ещё и живут. Так же, как и люди.


End file.
